The present invention relates generally to a ball game utilizing a ball-handling device held by hand of a player. More particularly, the invention relates to an amusement device which is adapted for hurling and catching a ball by relatively unskilled or skilled persons manipulating the device.
Various types of devices for throwing and catching a ball have been described in patent literature. One of such devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,978 wherein a ball is launched upwardly on a curved trajectory into the air by the device having an arcuate channel, the device including the tossing opening at one end and the receiving oval inlet at the other end with a handle affixed to the rear side of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,129 discloses a ball-throwing device comprising a cylindrical main body portion in combination with a hollow handle portion having a fixedly secured core therein. The inside of the main body portion is provided with projecting ribs which are adapted to cooperate with a ball having concentric grooves. U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,074 describes a large bowl-shaped ball launcher having a concave surface and a handle to be held by a player. A ball having very little bounce is thrown upwardly in the air and caught on the down slope of the launcher. U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,184 discloses a hand-held catch ball device having a support, a ball-launching ramp having side rails, a bucket-like receptacle positioned at one end and a handle attached to the opposite end of the device. Other devices employed to hurl a ball against a wall by one player and catch it by the opponent in the game known as Jai-Alai are likewise known in the art. Such devices are of curved configuration and include a handle with a strap means connected to the handle for securing a hand of a player to the body of the device.
The present invention is directed to an improved ball-handling device of the general type of devices discussed hereinabove but is considered to present novel and distinct features not heretofore known in the art.